A la misma hora en el mismo lugar
by KeliaCullen
Summary: Me encanta una cancion con ese titulo y aqui esta una pequeña historia con Edward y Bella!


A la misma hora en el mismo lugar

Me levante como todas las mañanas, antes que mi esposa para no tener que cruzar palabra con ella, me di un baño rápido y saliendo así sin desayunar ya comería algo de camino al hospital donde haría mi turno. Entre a mi consulta saludando a mi secretaria, Tania era una mujer hermosa cabello cereza con grandes ojos azules y largas piernas. Vi paciente tras paciente toda la mañana. Salí al medio día a almorzar con unos colegas médicos unos agradables y otros no tanto. Las conversaciones fueron vánales pero la conversación de uno de ellos llamo mi atención, Jacob Black hablo de una mujer con cuerpo de infarto y cara de ángel, según la describía yo sabía a quién era y calle solo escuche de cómo él la seducía, donde se veían y que llevaba tiempo tras de ella, poco apoco se había ganado su confianza. Yo lo sabía todo pues ese era su tema de conversación todos los días hacia pocos meses atrás pero ese día confeso de más. Regrese a mi consulta Tania me sonrió hablamos de su vida y de cómo le iba con las relaciones esporádicas que tenia, decía que el hombre de su vida jamás se fijaría en ella y eso me entristeció. Al dar las 4:00 de la tarde salí al pequeño bar donde esperaba ver a mi colega con su mujer misteriosa por primera vez quería confirmar cualquier duda. A las 5:00pm observe como a la esquina llegaba el vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa de rayas, unos minutos mas tarde llegaba esa maldita mujer con su cabello bailándole al viento, vestida con un precioso traje de verano a las rodillas de un color azul cielo y unos tacones blancos. La mujer que me robaba el pensamiento, me quitaba mi paz, me dejaba seco, la dueña de mis sentimientos. Veía con la emoción con la que se besaban y con la gran pasión que se abrazaban acariciándose como la ola a la orilla de la playa. Yo solo tomaba mi whiskey en las rocas deseando ser yo el dueño de sus besos. Pasaban escasos minutos hasta que se despedían. Yo salí del bar y la observaba caminar hasta que la perdía en el bullicio de la ciudad. Caminaba y pensaba hasta llegar a mi casa donde entraba sin saludar, todo era rutinario, automático. Llegaba abría la puerta llegaba a mi despacho y me encerraba hasta la cena, venia uno de mis hijos y me buscaba para la mesa, si tenía 3 hijos. Los gemelos Anthony y Elizabeth de 13 años y a Rennesme de 8 años, eran mi vida eran copias mías cabello color bronce y ojos verdes, tenían alguna que otra facción de su madre pero muy leve. Llegaba a la mesa y daba un toque de labios con mi mujer, la persona que lleva 15 años de su vida conmigo desde sus 16. A sus 31 años era toda una belleza cabello marrón antes lo llevaba hasta su cintura pero hace unos meses se lo corto al mentón dándole un aire de mujer madura. Su piel era blanca como la nieve sin ninguna imperfección, sus ojos eran una mezcla de color un hazel casi marrón, una belleza no muy alta con curvas sus dos embarazos le redondearon los senos y las caderas, su vientre no era completamente plano pero se mantenía en forma. La cena transcurría como siempre entre charlas y sonrisas. Yo miraba mi familia todo era perfecto, si lo veías de tu punto de vista. Pero ella y yo sabíamos que algo andaba mal. Hace meses dormíamos en la misma cama pero no la tocaba, al principio ella lloraba y me reclamaba, al pasar el tiempo ya estaba resignada. Como todas las noches terminaba primero, tomaba un baño y me metía en la cama. Mi esposa se quedaba un rato mas acostaba los niños y recogía la cocina. Luego de que ella tomase su baño se metía en la cama a mi lado. Como todas las noches me acariciaba tratando de llamar mi atención, yo me hacia el dormido, solo podía pensar en aquella maldita mujer. Sabía que a ella le dolía el rechazo, se daba la vuelta cuando se cansaba de buscar lo que yo no le podía dar. Me puse a recordar la última vez que le hice el amor a mi mujer fue un arrebato de pasión, habíamos salido a cenar y dejamos los niños con mi hermana de fin de semana. Esa noche al llegar a la casa la tome de la cintura y la subí a mi hombro camine con ella a la habitación la coloque en el suelo y la bese con tanta pasión que arrancamos la ropa que llevábamos puesta ella me empujo en la cama y se sentó en mi ahorcadas. Posiciono mi miembro en su entrada y empujo, su vaivén fue haciéndose menos uniforme, besaba mi cuello y yo jalaba su cabello. Hay la tome de las caderas y la gire debajo de mi cuerpo me adentre mas en ella, entre los jadeos, arañazos y besos cuando su orgasmo la arrastro, ella se dejo llevar gritando mi nombre. La levante tan pronto como se recupero la coloque mirando hacia la pared, tome sus caderas y me adentre en ella coloque mi mano en su vientre y con la otra acariciaba sus senos, besaba su cuello y dejaba mordiscos esporádicos en el. Ella gemía y gritaba que era completamente mía, que me amaba que tomara lo que quisiese de ella en ese momento mi orgasmo llego arrastrándome al cielo. ¿Que cambio? Llego aquella maldita mujer la que poco a poco alejo a mi dulce mujer de mí, la que me sedujo y me humillo. Así terminaba otro maldito día de mi vida destruido por la imagen de aquella maldita mujer que me robaba la paz. Esa noche soñé con ella maldita mujer que era a mí a quien la maldita abrazaba y besaba con pasión pero que desilusión cuando abrí los ojos, solo encontré a mi hermosa esposa dormida de espaldas hacia a mí. Sé que soy un canalla y que mi familia no se merece esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, la amo hace tanto tiempo. Mi rutina consistía de levantarme y evitar a mi dulce esposa, llegar pasar todo el día en el hospital, escuchar las historias de mi colega de cómo enamoraba a la maldita mujer, en las tardes mis lagrimas y mi whiskey me acompañaba a ver como se encontraban, como sus besos y caricias me destruían poco a poco. A mí el canalla masoquista, pero que le iba a hacer amaba a la maldita mujer. Como todas las tardes llegaba a mi hogar, cenaba con mi esposa y mis hijos charlábamos, acompañaba a mi esposa a acostarlos los besábamos y arropábamos. La ayudaba a recoger la mesa y luego a limpiar la cocina allí ella preguntaba:

"¿que te pasa, porque la mirada ausente en donde está tu mente?"

Yo le contestaba "nada hasta mañana" dándole un beso en la frente y me retiraba a dormir.

Meses mas tarde como siempre me levante una mañana y a mi lado no estaba mi mujer, me miraba herida desde un lado de la habitación cuando me senté en la cama, ella salió de la habitación cabizbaja, cuando baje las escaleras ella no dijo palabra así que me marche como siempre. Al llegar a mi trabajo Tania me recibió con los brazos abiertos diciendo que había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, yo me alegre por ella.

Al medio día fui a almorzar con mis colegas y no sabes de lo que me entere. Mi colega el que salía con la maldita mujer estaba celebrando que ella estaba esperando, si la había embarazado y esa noche le pediría que se fuera con él, en ese momento deje de vivir y mi mundo se volvió gris, ya no había colores ni ilusión ella mato todo el amor que podía sentir. Salí despacio de ahí no llegue a mi consultorio llame a Tania y cancele lo que restaba de tarde. Solo fui a mi casa que a esa hora estaba desierta mis hijos se encontraban en el colegio y mi esposa en su trabajo.

Reuní el valor y me senté a escribir todo mi dolor con el vaso de whiskey a mi lado dándome valor.

"Amada esposa,

Sé que soy un cobarde por no decirte a la cara todo lo que siento por ti. Lamento mucho esta situación pero me enamore otra vez de una maldita mujer que ama a otro hombre no sé si puedas perdonarme. Solo deseo ver a mis hijos con regularidad y ya se encargara el abogado de lo legal. Quisiera poder virar el tiempo y estar más tiempo en casa haberme dado cuenta de mi error antes que todo explotara en mi cara. Solo te diré amor que espero que seas feliz y que el niño que va a nacer sea sano y hermoso como tu. Espero que tu nuevo amor sea gentil y trate bien a mis hijos, Bella cuídate y se feliz. Edward"

Puse la carta en su almohada, tome una de las maletas y guarde mis pertenecías en una caja mis libros y fotos de mis hijos. Me senté a llorar mientras veía una foto de nuestra boda. Limpie mis lágrimas y Salí de su casa. Fui al bar donde como todas las tardes presenciaba como mi esposa se encontraba con ese canalla que la amaba sin saber de mi existencia ni la de mis hijos. Como siempre el llego paso de las 7:00 y ella no llegaba. Al cabo de unos minutos el se marcho y yo me quede estático sin entender el porqué. Eran las 9:00 de la noche cuando sonó mi celular vi que el número era del hospital. Salí directo hacia allá sin contestar al llegar mi hermana me esperaba, pero me encontré que mis hijos que lloraban desconsoladamente. Se acerco mi hermana que con una sonrisa triste me dijo que la llamaron del colegio para que buscara a mis hijos que Bella no los había recogido. Yo no entendía nada solo cuando llego uno de los jefes de ginecología y me dio la mala noticia que mi esposa estaba internada que pasara a su despacho y allá me explicaba. Rosalie se llevo a mis hijos para su casa y fui con el doctor Gerandy a su despacho no entendía por que tanto secreto hasta que allí me conto que mi mujer había ido esa mañana a una clínica para abortar y su procedimiento salió mal, no me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que el Dr. Gerandy me pregunto que por que mi esposa había hecho algo así con uno de nuestros hijos, al parecer su embarazo estaba un poco avanzado para el proceso y tuvo un desagarre que termino en una histerectomía para controlar la hemorragia y salvar su vida. Yo solo lloraba por ella, porque habría tomado una decisión así, la amaba tanto así que no importara que decisión tomara yo la aceptaba gustoso solo por verla feliz. Esa noche permanecí allí, cuando pude pasar a verla me estremecí allí no se encontraba la maldita que yo tanto amaba, estaba mi mujer mi tierna esposa, la que dormía con serenidad como si el mundo fuese color de rosa. La mire como nunca su piel su cabello su nariz graciosa, sus labios llenos, Dios como amaba a mi esposa. No me di cuenta de cuando abrió sus ojos pero lo que vi me quebró el alma por sus mejillas bajaban lagrimas silenciosas y su hermosa boca hacia un puchero adorable, solo pude sonreír al ver que mis lagrimas corrían libres también. El mundo se congelo y la tierra tembló cuando le dije sin temor:  
>"te amo y te perdono" ella cerró los ojos y dijo "lo siento" me quede a su lado. Llore con ella cuando el Dr. Gerandy le describió todo lo que había pasado. No podría tener más hijos y pudo haber muerto si el médico que le practico el aborto no la hubiese trasladado a tiempo. Ella no dijo palabra solo lloraba y repetía un "lo siento" entre lagrimas. Yo iba todos los días me quedaba con ella, veía a mis hijos que ajenos a todo este escándalo se veían bien aunque preocupados por la salud de su madre. Ellos se estaban quedando en casa de mi hermana, le habíamos dicho que su madre tuvo un accidente que pronto estaría en casa. Al a semana siguiente salía del hospital con Bella en una silla de ruedas cuando apareció mi colega. El se le quedo mirando y luego a mí después le reclamo con tono airado ella bajo la cabeza, no dijo palabra. Solo seguí caminando, arrastrando la silla que llevaba a mi mujer rota. Llegamos a la casa donde mis hijos recibieron a su madre con alegría, ella sonreía pero no llegaba a sus ojos, los besaba y abrazaba mientras que con su mirada le pedía perdón. Ella saludo a mi hermana y a su esposo que estaban allí. Luego de un rato se despidió diciendo que estaba cansada dio besos a mis hijos y se fue a la habitación yo la acompañe a subir la escalera y en cuanto entro a la habitación baje a ver mis hijos. Después de que mi hermana Rosalie y su esposo Emmeth se fueran, acosté mis hijos y me dirigí a la habitación abrí sin tocar y la encontré sentada en la cama llorando. Me senté lentamente a su lado y comenzamos a hablar:<p>

"Edward, no sé como comenzar esta conversación, soy una persona horrible no sé como soportas estar a mi lado en estos momentos, soy…" dijo mirando sus manos que descansaban en su regazo cuando la interrumpí.

"Bella, no digas mas, solo quiero saber que quieres y se hará" le dije tapando su boca con un dedo

"a que te refieres con que quiero" dijo ella sin mirarme

"sencillo si quieres estar con él dímelo y yo me marchare, amo a mis hijos y a ti nunca te faltara nada" dije yo con profundo dolor

"Edward nunca ha sido el, solo fue la soledad, el sentirme deseada nuevamente, todas mis horas de frustración cuando te buscaba y tu no estabas, cuando estos últimos meses ni me mirabas" dijo mirándome intensamente, vi amor en sus ojos

En mi interior se lleno de sentimientos encontrados ira por déjala sola, miedo de perderla, angustia de no satisfacerla, rabia por sentirme impotente y amor por sus palabras. Pero de algo estaba totalmente seguro amaba a esa mujer con todo mi ser y la perdonaba. Tome su rostro con mis manos y la bese, como hace tiempo deseaba, como quería besar a la maldita mujer, pero esta vez no fue un sueno ella me correspondía, ella me amaba también. Su sonrisa me confirmo que todo estaría bien.

Por primera vez en muchos meses no pensé en la maldita mujer….solo era Bella, mi mujer a la que tanto amo. Fin.


End file.
